Sometimes Life Isn't All What It Seems
by GLRL15
Summary: Full SUmmary Inside...RR Flames will warm up my Tea kettle XD So Flame all you want.
1. Near Death

Sometimes, life isn't all what it seems…

**Summary: The teen Titans have been battling evil for almost 10 years now, which means they have a new kind of evil that will not come from other people, but from themselves. So far, everyone in Titans Tower, have been fine and local theives is basically the only thing that has been happenening in Jump City. But now, since ite been almost 10 years, things will appear that has been "lost", and now they will have the time of their lives with Romance, Action, Adventure, and Drama. Rated M for Lemons in later chapters.**

**Near Death**

Raven was in her room, as usual, but this time, it was a different reason, very different reason. Raven was now on her bed, in tears, thinking about what had happened earlier.

'Why me!…Why him!' She thought to herself. 'Why the one that I loved for so long? Why must it be him that gets the better of me?' These thought starts to revolve around her, thinking about the first days that he actually got to her, when she actually noticed him in a different way…something she has never felt before.

"He must really hate me now for what I had done to him. I just wish that I had better control with my powers…I wish that this has never happened…" She spoke to herself…"I almost killed him!…I wish it was like it was on my 17th birthday…"

Flash Back… 

"_Happy Birthday Raven!"_ _Came Beast Boy's voice. It was now Raven's 17th birthday, and was about the best thing that has every happened to her. All of her friends were there; Robin, Starfire, (still surprised that they haven't confessed about their feeling for one another yet), Cyborg, Bumblebee, Aqualad, and many more. And then there was…Beast Boy…so long as she dreamed of telling him about her true feelings towards him. If only she could conjure up the courage to tell him. But the thing that lingered in her mid was, 'will he like me back? Will he reject me?…' and so she didn't have the guts to come out, afraid of the outcome._

'_Now how Robin and Starfire feels like now' She said to herself, subconsciously. Well the party she could never forget. All her friends were there, her powers didn't go haywire, like they usually used to. She got awesome presents like for instance, a computer, with everything upgraded, so she can surf the web, and talk to people on the web; from Cyborg. A new cape, but it was the same color, but was made of the same polyester steel from Robin's cape, and don't forget softer. Then there was Starfire's gift, which was basically, blue, black, and purple cloths, like tank tops, shorts, pants, and a dress…like I would ever wear a dress…she also gave me a purple journal and said that if she wasn't there for me, she said that I should write it down in the journal instead…very thoughtful of her…_

_And all the presents were fine from there on, until the last person came up and handed me _his_ present…Beast Boy's present. _

"_Here, this was something that I thought you might be very interested in…" He said in a very cheerful mood…Then when he handed me the present, it was neatly wrapped, which probably took him a while to do, and then there was a strange flower on it. "If you haven't noticed yet, but that flower on top of the present, is from Nevermore, (from Raven's mind, where all of her emotions lies dormant), and so "Happy Raven" suggested that I should take the flower of Romphre Hufree, ( pronounced Room-fr-eh Who-free), which I think she said meant, "The flower of the special." She also said that u liked this smell when you were a kid in Azerath, so I picked it and thought u might like it with your present…" Beast Boy said finally. _

'_I never thought that Beast Boy thought deeply about my present,' Raven thought. Then she slowly, and carefully removed the wrapping from her gift. _

"_Come on Raven! We don't have all…mmmm!" Came Cyborg's muffled voice. 'Why cant he tell that I want to keep Beast Boys wrapping paper?' well anyways, Raven took off the wrapping paper, and now it was a rather large box, that has a mixture of purple, blue, and black colors swirled into the box…_

"_Wow, it looks so awesome and cool" I said out loud. The soda bottle in the kitchen table exploded…"Sorry." Then I opened up the box, noticing that there was more than one present in it. I took out the first part of my present. _

"_This is for what I think that you'll really like." Came Beast Boy's voice, from behind. I took out a purple cushioned flat box, I opened the flaps of the flat object, and found something beautiful before me. This was a necklace…_

"_It's a necklace, made from Azerithian Stone, that I found at the museum, and asked my friend to carve your symbol of the raven, and the eyes there are red diamonds. ( Basically the base of the necklace was made from an ancient stone that came from Azerath, and had red diamonds in it) _

"_Wow!" Said in awe and in unison. _

"_Where did you ever get this or better yet how?" Came Starfire's curious voice. "Who cares?" Came Raven's voice. "Its beautiful, and that's what matters." There was only one thing let in the box. Raven took it and looked at it. This one was a book on Spells, called the "Gallion Scrolls, Book of Nawrie, and the complete edition of the Azerithian King of Curses and Spells" Raven then twisted her body so she was now facing Beast Boy and just leaned in for a nice warm and embracing hug._

"_Thanks Beast Boy, really, I appreciate it." I said to him._

"_It was nothing, I just noticed that you were missing jewelry, like most girls, they would wear jewelry, besides you, and I also know that you love to read, and eager to learn." Beast Boy said caringly._

'_I didn't know that he was so caring and thoughtful. I only thought as him as the joker and the prankster.' Raven Mentally noted herself. ' He really does care, doesn't he?' _

_End Flash Back…_

Raven was now on her bed, now fiddling with the gift that Beat Boy has given her on her 17th birthday. 'He must really care if he has given me all these precious gifts, and also the fact the he _thought_ about what to get for me.' My mind thought. "If only my powers haven't had flipped out at him today! None of this would be happening!" She said out loud, and tears formed in her eyes as she remembered what happened earlier today…

Flash Back… 

_Raven was doing her usual stuff every morning. She was drinking her herbal tea, in her favorite cup. Her cup was in the shade of a mix of purple and blue, swirled. And had a black rose engraved into the cup. Then she went to go sit down on the couch, and started reading the Book of Spells, which Beast Boy gave her. Then suddenly, Beast Boy came charging into the room, waving his arms around like a moron. He also had a black box in his hands. He came running towards Raven, then stopped said, "Hey Rae, g'mornin." Then he went dashing off towards Cyborg, who was trying to defeat Beast Boys record in "Terminator 8: A New Enemy Arises" on the Gamestation. _

"_Look at what I got Cy!" He screamed, as the Mechanical menace was sucked into the game. _

'_Maybe I should leave before he makes me go insane again…from the way he looks so cute when he gets his butt kicked in one of their silly childish games.' And so with that, she finished what was left of her tea, and then went over to the sink and washed her favorite cup. Then dried it and placed it back into the cabinets, and was now on her way back to her room to meditate. She then went into her sanctuary, and started meditating; Azerath, Metrion Zinthos, repetitively._

_It was now almost noon, actually 11:37a.m., she has now been meditating for about four hours and 7 minutes…_

'_Not bad. Pretty good, considering the fact that Beast Boy didn't annoy me this time…' She thought thankfully. She then went downstairs, to join the rest of the members for lunch._

"_Hello friend Raven," came Starfire's happy voice, "Will you like to join us in the eating of the meal?" _

"_You mean lunch? Then yes, I am." Raven responded, in a pretty calm and "cheerful" way. _

"_So, what kind of pizza do you guys…oh shit!" Robin said worried._

'_Shit!' Raven mentally said. The cup that Robin was having his coffee in just exploded._

"_Tofu!" came Beast Boys irritating voice._

"_Meat!" came Cyborg's voice._

"_Here we go again…" I said out loud._

"_Tofu!"_

"_Meat!"_

"_Tofu!"_

"_Meat!"_

"_SILENCE!" came the horrifying voice of Raven. Everyone in the room, including Starfire, just became silent. "How about I choose?…hmm?" Raven asked, trying to sound calm…_

"_Ok!" Cyborg and Beast Boy said in unison…_

"_As long as it has meat!" Cyborg blurted out._

"_Tofu or veggie!" squealed Beast Boy. _

"_How about One large meat pizza, and One small veggie pizza?…hmm?" came Ravens irritated voice…_

"_OK…fine!" Came their voices in unison._

_Well soon after their quiet meal, Robin went to go with Starfire to explain to her that Mustard wasn't a beverage,(She love mustard, not like putting it on top of food, but drinking it out of the bottle), Cyborg went strait to his "Baby", (his car), Raven sat herself on the couch and read the book that B.B. gave her. But B.B. was no where to be found…_

_Meanwhile, Beast Boy was in the training room, exercising. Raven got bored and went downstairs to go find Beast Boy, and ask him what he was up to or doing. She soon found out that he was in the training room, exercising. She watched in amazement at how mush weight he could lift. He was now pushing 150lbs. And sweating like crazy…_

'_He looks hot when he exercises…' she thought…'What!…did I just think that about Beat Boy!' 'Beast Boy has been exercising for about one and a half hours now. How does he do it?' Raven thought._

_Then she got a feeling that she has to go meditate now…So she went upstairs to her room, and once again, started meditating. One hour into her meditating, she heard…_

"_Knock, knock, knock." Went her door._

"_What?" she said hastily, since she was interrupted during her meditation…_

"_Hey Rae…Raven…I was wondering if you want o like…hang out?" came Beast Boys bored voice…_

"……………"

"_Umm Rae…?"_

"_Ugh!…fine…just give me a sec…" Raven said reluctantly_

_Basically for the next few hours, they were just talking about stuff, and just hanging out…When they weren't saying anything, Raven Got up and started to go get some herbal tea for herself…She filed the pot up with water, than set it on the table, waiting for it to whistle. When it was ready, she then got a cup for her tea, not her favorite one. Then quietly sipping the hot herbal tea and just sitting around in the kitchen. Then she felt something very odd happen, like something bad has just happened._

"_Must be nothing…" She said to herself…Then Beast Boy came in, with a look of sure fright on his face…_

"_Umm...R-R-R-Rae?…umm…I j-j-just wanted to tell u t-t-that………" Beast Boy Said stuttering, and obviously nervous. She looked into his eyes, and she noticed that they were filled with horror._

"_Yes………" Raven said curiously._

_"Umm…you wana play the Gamestation with me?…" Beast boy said, very softly. He just stared at Raven and was thinking, 'Wow, she really should keep her hood off every once in a while…it makes her eyes really come out.' _

_ "No." Raven said in her usual monotone voice._

_"Please!" He whined continuously._

_"No." She said again, now retreating to the confines or her room._

_"Pretty please!" He again whined, which is really starting to get on her nerves, even though she would _love_ to play with Beast Boy, but she was afraid of rejection and what everyone else would think about her. Would they accept her in love with Beast Boy? She was rejected already once in her life, same as Beast Boy, and never would be able to bare it again._

_"For the last time, Beast Boy, no. I wouldn't want to play with, you, even though I would love to." She said. Then something hit her like a lead balloon. Her face was now furiously flushed. She then lifted up her hood and then quickened her pace to her room. Beast Boy then just realized what she has just said. And this thought just was rerunning itself over and over in his head, '…even though I would love to.' 'Did she really mean that?...well the love part?...' Beast Boy wondered._

_He then got the picture, or so he hoped, since he loved her ever since the break up of Terra. They've gotten really close and now he just didn't have the guts to come straight out and say that he loved her, very much. But, the fact that he also didn't want to feel the burden of rejection, that he has always feared. He than ran ahead of her, and stopped abruptly, in front of her door. _

_"What are you doing!" screamed the outraged Raven. _

_"Did you really mean it?" he asked, looking very concerned._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about…now will you please move before I do it for you."_

_"But just tell me, please, did you mean it?"_

_"Mean what?"_

_"That if you would love to play with me if you wanted to?"_

_"……well……" she thought about this for a very long time?...'what if he loves me back?...what if he doesn't?...I just don't know…'_

_"Well do you?"_

_"………"_

_"Well do you!"_

_"Will you stop being persistent! And can you please let me through!" She said very agitated, and also furiously blushing. "I just want to go into my room and meditate…is that a problem?"_

_"Well, do you!" Beast Boy said being evermore persistent._

_"YES! Ok, I would _love_ to spend as much time with you as possible!" Raven finally committed…But the next thing that happened was Beast Boy moving aside for her to go into her room, but before she could, he powers went haywire…her powers did the most unimaginable thing she could think of…_

_She then picked up Beast Boy and threw him across the hallway, and then smashed into the far wall. Then he fell with a thud, and leaving behind a large crater in the wall…and there laid Beast Boy, on the floor… unconscious…_

_End Flash Back…_


	2. Hopelessly in Love and Desperate

And I will also add all those who are loyal to my stories and of course my Beast Friends: Jungle Boy and Major Rob Fan…Well back to the story….

Hopelessly in love and desperate 

Raven's Point of View

"Why must this happen?…why does it have to happen to _him_!" Raven was in her room now pondering about what has just happened. "Why can't I be…normal? Why does this…this…curse keep me from loving? Why must be this way? Why can't I just admit my feelings for him?…oh, yeah, I forgot, my damn powers.

"_I know I love him but, why am I so afraid?"_ she thought to herself.

"I'm so sorry Beast Boy, I never meant it to be like this. I'm sorry." And with that, she phased through the floor in her room and now on her way to the medical room of Titans Tower…

Common room…

"Hey Rob, Star." Came the worried voice of Cyborg.

"Hey Cy." Replied Robin.

"Hello friend Cyborg." Starfire said, but the joyfulness of her voice seemed to dissipate.

"So how is he?" robin said, breaking the silence between them all.

"Well my scanners say that he's still in a coma like state…I have him hooked up to my internal sensors, so if anything go wrong, I'll…" Cyborg stopped seeing Starfire about to burst into tears. "But all that I know of is that he's going to be fine. I'll see you guys later, I'm going to check up on B.B."

"Ok, well be there in a while…" Robin exclaimed, also noticing the look on Starfire's face.

"Robin, the thing that happened between friend Raven and friend Beast Boy, what did Raven mean by, '_I would _love_ to spend as much time with you as possible'?_" Starfire said, holding back her tears.

"Well, if you ask me, I think that Raven loves Beast Boy, and due to the fact that she was afraid of the outcome of what might've happened if it did come out. And I guess now, since of what happened, I guess she was right. I think that she was afraid of her powers going haywire and/or the fact that Beast Boy might turn her down."

"Oh, but the only thing that I don't understand is, the word _love_. What is or what does the word mean? Robin?" When Starfire finished her sentence, she noticed that Robin got a little tense and started fidgeting with his fingers…

"Uh…well…um…Star…its kinda like…uh…how should I say this?" Robin said stuttering quite a lot. "You see Star…when someone loves a person, it means that they show a lot of affection towards this other person…"

"Oh, like can you explain what this feeling feels like?" Starfire said curiously.

"Well, its really hard to explain. For every person it's a different feeling. For instance, what I feel like when I'm in love with a person, I feel like I've just been beaten up, but I don't feel any pain, or I feel like I haven't eaten or drank water, but I feel fully charged and have no fatigue…" "_Oh shit…_" Robin thought. "_I said what I would feel if I were in love with a person…shit!_"

"OH!" came Starfire's powerful voice. "So tell me friend Robin, whom are you in love with?"

"_SHIT!_" "Ahh…well…its…um…wait, who ever said that _I_ love anyone?" he said trying not to look into Starfire's eyes. "_Man, her eyes are beautiful…oh shit! Whatever you do Robin don't look into her…_"

"Well, you did, Robin. You said, 'For instance, what I feel like when I'm in love with a person…' Starfire backfired

"_Damn it! She got me…_" "Well Star, I gota come clean…tell you the truth. The only person that I ever fell in love with was you Starfire. You're the only person that I've fallen in love with." Robin finally confessed.

"Why me, friend Robin? Why not some other girl?" She said very happily.

"Well, the fact is Starfire, the reason why I love you is because you're the only unique one in my eyes. You're the only one that really cares for me, not due to the fact that I'm a superhero and is cute looking, but the fact that I love you and they way you look, and of course, your personality. I just love those emerald eyes that you have, the wavy auburn hair, your smile, which makes me so wild, and the fact that you smell like strawberries, which is my favorite food, and the fact that you're strong, and brave."

"Robin…" Starfire was then suddenly cut off by a pair of lips, which fell onto hers. She didn't no how to react, so she just went along. She saw this on one of the movies that she was watching with Raven one Friday night. She then placed her arms around his neck, and Robin placed his arms around her waist, and they both deepened the kiss. Then they both separated from one another, missing each other's warmth of their arms around them, and they were now trying to catch each other's breath from a very fired up kiss.

"Robin, what was that you just did?" Starfire said breathlessly.

"Well Star, its what we call a kiss. Its what people do on Earth to show affection or love towards each other." Robin stated also breathlessly.

"Oh, really?" she said, with a very mischievous smile on her face.

"Uh, ye…" Robin was cut off by Starfire kissing him this time. It was only like a 10 second kiss but it was worthwhile. "So does this mean you…"

"Yes, boyfriend Robin." She said. Robin on the other hand liked the way she stated his name, _boyfriend Robin_. Robin then came forward and placed a fiery and passionate kiss on Starfire. Then they both intertwined into one another's arms and fell into space. Then all of a sudden, Cyborg came into view by the two lovers.

Robin and Starfire's head all turned to Cyborg when he walked into the room. Then they both stared at him maliciously because he just caught them kissing.

"Hey, what's going on here?…" Cyborg asked dumbfounded and awed at the same time…"_maybe I should leave these two alone…_" and with that Cyborg left the two lovers to themselves. While they are in the common room, he's going into the garage to his "baby."

"Maybe we should go check Beast Boy, and tell him of our relationship." Starfire suggested.

"Ok, that's a good idea. Plus we didn't see him since this morning." Robin said happily. And with that, they set off towards the medical room, holding hands.

In the Medical Room

Raven slowly and quietly phased through the floor of the medical room finding it empty. She then looked around at where Beast Boy was. She found him on the far left cot, unconsciously laying there…She then walked over to the bed, grabbed a chair, and sat right next to him.

"Hey B.B…." She said quietly. Tears were now falling freely from her eyes to the bed sheets on the cot. She then placed her hand on top of his, hoping he's all right. "I'm so sorry for everything Beast Boy. I never wanted this to happen. But the thing that kept me from telling you this is because I thought that you might reject me, like I think that you would now. I just want to tell you how much I care for you. How much I would die for you to just like me in return. Even though it doesn't seem like I don't like you at all, most of the time is because I'm trying to hide my insecurities.

All I ever wanted to tell you is that I love you so damn much! I never wanted to harm you in anyway, and for that I am truly sorry. I just love almost everything about you: the fact that when you smile, the little fang that shows up when you smile is so cute, I love the scent that you give off when I sit close to you, which smells almost like fresh and clean air, that's held in the rainforests, the fact that when you make up jokes, it makes me laugh, on the inside, the fact that I like the way you look, like how your arms are nice and muscular, and also have a nice chiseled out strong back.

Also just the fact that you're around me makes me wana have you all to myself. Also the fact that I love your green skin because it makes you special and the way you always want to make me laugh and be happy, and your beautiful olive green eyes that looks like two beautiful, priceless gems. I just want to let you know how much I love you, and that I wish you feel the same way as I feel about you. Please wake up Beast Boy, please… you're the only person here that can keep me together and sane. Please don't leave me here alone. Please come back."

Raven then placed her head on the bed sheets and cried softly for what she has done to Beast Boy. But the only thing that was "out of place" was that nothing was happening when she was showing such strong emotion. Raven then sensed something from Beast Boy. Beast Boy's eyes then started twitching, then his bright olive green eyes flickered open.

"Beast Boy!" She cried out then embraced him lovingly.

"Hey Rae." He said quietly. He then noticed that she was crying on his shoulder. "Rae, are you ok? You're crying, why?"

"I'm crying because of you Beast Boy. I almost lost you!" she said quietly. "I didn't want the one I love die because of what I did." She confessed. Raven then did the thing that might make all her troubles worse, she took Beast Boy by then chin and then placed an affectionate kiss. This kiss surprised Beast Boy, but didn't care, he just deepened it and let it go. These two melted into one another, until they needed to separate for the lack of oxygen.

"Rae…?" Beast Boy said looking into her beautiful violet eyes.

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"Has anyone told you how beautiful eyes you have? Because I think you do. But the thing I don't get is how beautiful you just are. Your lovely pale skin, and elegant violet hair, and your fragrant aroma drives me crazy when I smell it, and gorgeous body."

"Is this what you really think of me, B.B.?" she said, blushing furiously now.

"Yes I do Rae, I do." And with that, he kissed her on the lips. She then reluctantly pulled away and said…

"Beast Boy, I love you."

"I love you to, Rae" then they both went in for a passionate kiss. But the thing that they failed to notice is that they were being watched. For Starfire and Robin, they saw and heard everything.

"Maybe we should leave friends Raven and friend Beast Boy to their privacy." Starfire squeaked happily.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Star." Them they both left Rae and B.B. by themselves. "I can't believe they finally both confessed about each other." Robin exclaimed happily.

Back with B.B. and Raven

"So, what do you like about me?" Beast Boy asked. "'Cause I'm green, and that's an ugly color, I'm bad a making jokes, I always get on your nerves like almost all the time, and I'm just not a likeable guy."

"And who says that?" Raven said sounding surprised

"Well I do."

"Well I don't. Because I love your green look, it makes you unique, I laugh at your jokes, on the inside, and even though it looks like you get on my nerves, you really don't, and I don't think you're a likeable guy…" She said, seeing that his elf-like ears droop down. "_Those are really cute also, and he's hot looking_." She thought to herself. "I think you're a loveable guy, B.B." she said. She also noticed that his ears bounced right up and his eyes started to "glow."

"Thanks Rae, this really means a lot to me."

"I think I know something that'll mean something more to you than what I just said."

"And what's that?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"This…" and with that, she kissed him again.


	3. Revealed Emotions and one Unknown Secret

**Revealed Emotions and one Unknown Secret...**

Raven then leaned up towards Beast Boy and placed a very lustrous kiss on B.B. that made his insides liquefy at the touch of Raven's mouth on his. They were locked together for what seems like an eternity, and then Beast Boy took it the next level. His tongue was at the entrance of Raven's mouth, begging for entrance. Raven gladly accepted his invite with a soft groan. Then Beast Boy took the liberty to remember all details of raven's mouth, while Raven was doing the same to his. Then the tongue wrestling started. It was almost like a tongue fight, but more in a romantic and exotic way.

They both reluctantly had to pull away for the lack of oxygen. They were now breathless and fried up at the kiss Raven delivered to Beast Boy. Raven the just sat there, on the medical bed, starring into B.B.'s olive green eyes, wondering what she was thinking of.

"_Duh! I have telepathy, I could just read his mind." _Raven thought to herself. She then focused her mind into reading B.B.'s thoughts.

Beast Boy's mind:

'_God she's so beautiful! And I can't imagine how she could mock herself by calling herself ugly sometimes. I wonder what she's probably thinking of me?…probably think that I'm a bad kisser…what the hell, I love her to death! I just want to hold her, keep her for myself, and protect her all harm…only if she could tell how much I really love her…'_

Out of B.B.'s mind

"Then why don't you show me how much you love me then, hmm?" Raven said seductively. When Beast Boy realized that she was talking about what he was thinking about, he has dumbfounded. He felt stupid cause he forgot that he also had telepathy, besides having healing powers, telekinesis, E.S.P., (fore tell the future), and teleportation. "Don't worry B.B., I don't think your stupid, I just wana know how much you love me is all…tonight"

"Uh…well…Raven, if you really want to know how much I love you…then so be it." Beast Boy then got straight up, sitting Indian style, and then kissed her on the lips, again, and moved his hand so it was around her waist and behind her head. "The shirt comes of and the rest stays on…" was all Beast Boy said before Raven closed, locked the door to the medical room, and closed the curtains around the bed.

The Next Morning

In the morning, the sun was rising with a beautiful purple-ish-blue glaze over the sky. The sun then luminously found its way to Titans Tower, and to all the ones that inhabit it. The sun shined through the windows and curtain of the medical room, finding its way to Raven and Beast Boy. Raven was the first to wake up to the beautiful sky before her. She has just had one of the most memorable times of her life, last night. She could remember all the details of what had happened…they were both practically making-out last night.

"_I wonder why nothing went wrong last night?…usually my powers will go chaotic and destroy practically everything in the room, including people. Maybe Star was right after all…" _She thought

_Flash Back…  
_

_Raven was on her way back to her room, when she had just remembered that she had to talk to Starfire about what might happen to her if she would love someone…some day…_

_"Knock, knock" went Starfire's door._

_"Yes, who is there?" Starfire said curiously._

_"Hey Star, its Raven, may I come in?"_

_"Yes of course friend Raven, enter." When Raven entered Starfire's room, it was all pink; a big round pink bed, pink curtains, pink carpeting, and of course, a pink carpet. "So friend Raven, what are you doing here?…I usually come to you for 'advice'."_

_"Well Star, I just came here for more of an opinion than advice, really. I was wondering if I could ever love?…'cause of my powers and all. If they get out of hand, it could destroy all of Jump City, and all the people in it as well." Raven said looking down and distraught._

_"If you ask me, friend Raven, I think the reason why these thing happen is because you don't let your feelings out…"_

_"But if I let them out, it would bring havoc to this world…" Raven interrupted._

_"Raven, I think the reason why your powers bring such destruction is because you're afraid of letting them lose. You don't accept the fact that you can and will have feelings. You keep them bottled up and don't let them out, and when your feelings find a way out, it'll bring horror with it." Starfire reasoned_

_"Wow, I never thought about it that way before." Was all Raven could say, "So do you think I can…love?" Raven said blushing._

_"Raven, I do think so that you can love Beast Boy." That was all Starfire said._

_"Wait how did you know that I loved…"_

_End Flash Back_

Raven was interrupted in her thought when someone next to her stirred and woke up. When she was out of her trance, she noticed that Beast Boy was now up and about.

"Hey Rae, get a good nights sleep?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, yes actually, I di…" Raven was cut off by a pair of lips on hers.

"Good" Beast Boy said pulling away. "You wana go get some breakfast?…even though its only 7 in the morning?…"

"Sure." They both got up, Raven got her shirt back on, and then walked down to the kitchen, kissing Beast Boy along the way. When they reached the kitchen, they saw the rest of the team awake, looking in their direction…

"Good morning friends Beast Boy and Raven." Cried Starfire

"Hey guys, want some breakfast?…my treat?" Robin asked

"Sure" Beast Boy and Raven said together.

"Yo, B.B., ya feeling ok?…" Cyborg screamed from the living room.

"Yeah, just a little hungry, that's all."

When they were done with breakfast, they all gathered in the living room, telling each other what they were going to do for the rest of the day…

"Well me and Star are going to the mall, movies and grocery shopping, you guys wana come?"

"No thanks man, I'm going to the garage, and fix up my 'baby' and then going to the shop. Later." Cyborg said, running towards his 'baby' (car)

"No thanks, me and B.B. are going to watch a movie here…"

"And maybe a few games?" Beast Boy interrupted.

"Ok, sure, whatever." Raven replied, unexcitedly.

"Alright, well see you guys in a few hours. Bye" Robin said, going into the garage to get his R-Cycle

"Good the bye, friends Raven and Beast Boy." Starfire said, flying off with Robin.

"Ok, bye." Raven said waving

"See you guys later." Beast Boy said…happily.

Robin and Starfire's Point of View

"So, where ya wana go first Star? The movies or the mall?"

"I was wondering if you would want to go venture the cinema." Starfire exclaimed happily.

"Ok, the movies it is." Robin then floored the motorcycle towards Jump City's biggest theatre. Once Robin and Starfire reached the theatre, they were literally swarmed with fans and people all alike. After having a rough time getting through the vicious crowd, they finally reached the ticket booth.

"So Star, what do you want to see?...I think that we should either go see A Series of Unfortunate Events or Meet the Fockers. Which would you like?"

"Well, I was watching the commercial and I saw that The Fockers Meeting seems to be enjoyable!" She said smiling widely.

"_Damn she looks fine with that kind of smile...No Robin! Bad Robin! No dirty thoughts! Well...not now..._" Robin thought. "Uh, oh, yeah...Two tickets please for Meet the Fockers." He asked the ticket person. "Here, I'll get us some drinks, snacks and popcorn."

"And I'll venture the finding of the...seats?" Starfire said, sounding confused.

"Uh, ok, meet you in a little..."

Back at Titans Tower...

"So, what do you want to do, Rae?" Asked Beast Boy, anxiously.

"Well, first I was wondering if I could meditate first, just incase things gets _a little_ out of hand..." Raven suggested.

"Ok." Beast Boy responded, sadly. Then Beast Boy got an idea that might make their relationship just a bit closer..."Hey Rae?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you could...like teach me how to...meditate, 'cause I want to know like what to do, and stuff..." He asked almost desperately.

"Uh, ok...well the first thing that you might want to do is to calm down...search for your center..."

"What do you mean by center?" Beast Boy interrupted.

"Well, basically, you want to find the center of your emotions, for instance your Soul and Heart...ok?"

"Ok, I think I understand what you mean.."

"Ok, good. Now the next thing you might want to do is close your eyes," she closed her eyes, "and then..." She was stopped by Beast Boy kissing her again. "Thanks..." was all Raven could say. She then got her act together and then proceeded with her instructions...

"Your welcome. I thought your lips needed moistening." Beast Boy retorted. But all Raven could do was smile. '_I just love it when she smiles! It makes her look gorgeous!'_ Beast Boy thought.

"I heard that!" Raven said, out loud. And again, Beast Boy, with his short mental capacity, forgot that she had telepathy...read other people's minds

"Oh, yeah...hehehe" Beast Boy, blushing furiously now.

"Thanks again...well anyways...once you find your center, close your eyes, calm down, and channel your emotions and feelings into one emotion. Then make your emotion calm and steady, then chant with me...Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos..."

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos..." they both chanted...

Back at the Cinema...

"So tell me, boyfriend Robin, what did you think about the movie?" Came Starfire's angelic voice.

"Uh, wha?...oh yeah, I though it was hilarious!...How about you?"

"I thought it was most enjoyable...even though we spent most of the time doing the kissing..." Starfire said, blushing heavily.

"So, you wana go to the mall now?" Robin said, after a few minutes wondering around the cinema, looking for the exit. The cinema itself, was six stories high, and was about 2/3 of a mile wide, 1/3 of a mile long.

"Yes Robin. I would love to venture the shopping of the mall..." Starfire exclaimed.

"Ok then" Then with that said, Robin and Starfire went to go venture to the shopping of the mall.

Back with Beast Boy and Raven…2 hours later…

"Azerath…Metrion……Zinthos." Raven then stopped chanting her words and then looked at B.B., who was still chanting and was…floating. "Hey B.B.?"

"Huh?…wah!" With those simple words, Best Bay was knocked out of his trance and fell hard on his butt. "Owe!…now I know why you hate it when people interrupt you when you're meditating…well anyways…wait!…how did I get hurt if I was sitting?"

"Well, you were kinda floating, and yeah, you fell." Raven said, in a sarcastic way."

"Oh…hehe…" Beast Boy sheepishly. "Well, anyways…what do you want to do now?…how about a Super Smash Bros. Double Team?"

"Uh, ok. Since I already did my meditating, I guess I'll give it a shot." Raven replied…

"Ok! Sweet!" Beast Boy cried out loud. Since they were already in the living room, B.B. went over to the Game Station and put in S.S.B.D.T., and was ready to go.

"So, what's the point in this game?" raven asked

"Well basically, all you got to do is…this!" Beast Boy then kicked Raven's character off a cliff and lost a life.

"HEY! That wasn't fair! I wasn't ready!" Raven whined.

"That's the point Rae, catch people off guard!" Beast Boy said triumphantly.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that!" Raven said devilishly. Then the game was on!

Three Hours Later…Still with Beast Boy and Raven…

"And the Score is 162 to 1! Wahoo!" Raven cried out victoriously.

"B-b-b-ut…yo-yo-you…couldn't have beaten ME!" Beast Boy shouted in defeat. "There was no way you could ever beat ME! I'm the best of the best at this game! No one has ever beaten ME! EVER!" Then a thought hit Beast Boy. "You cheated, didn't you!" Beast Boy blurted out.

"What? No I would never cheat! Never!" Raven said, getting irritated. "You're just jealous 'cause I was the only one that you have lost too."

"Jealous, me? No, I'm just saying that no one could ever defeat me, unless YOU cheated!" Beast Boy spat back.

"Well I know I didn't cheat because I'm not like that type of person, if I am determined to do something, I work for it."

"Well…" Beast Boy had nothing else to say…because he knew that he was jealous of her. "You still cheated."

"I didn't cheat and will you shut up about it? Before I do it for you." Raven said, getting annoyed…then an idea popped into her head if he wouldn't shut up about it…

"I know you cheated so just admit it!"

"That's it, I know a way I can shut you up for good…" Raven said, he eyes glowing white.

"Uh, Rae!…Rae!…I don't think I like that look…RAE!" Beast Boy said quivering in pure fear. Raven then lifted her right hand, which now glowed black and then pinned Beast Boy to the far wall. Then Raven did the only things that could shut him up…for now.

"Trust me, I will quiet you…" She said, with a very wide grin on her face…

"Rae, what are you going to…" Beast Boy couldn't finish his sentence because his mouth was closed because Raven was kissing him. Raven figured that the only way to shut him up was to kiss him, that was he'll shut up, he'll be happy, and so she'll also be happy.

"So, are you going to shut up now?" Raven said about 10 minutes later, after she was _done_ with him.

"Well if you're going to use the same method that you just used, then no I'm not because I'm just saying you cheated 'cause I really was jealous and…" He was cut off again by Raven.

"Well, since you're still talking…" Raven then released him from her powers and they both fell onto the couch, and started to making out…again…

Starfire and Robin's point of view…

Well, after they had went shopping, basically going into "Justice: just for girls," Starfire's favorite store. They already got their groceries and now were on their way back to Titans Tower. On their way, they were enjoying the scene that was before them: They were now walking through the park, seeing everything was at peace. Nothing was out of place. When they got towards then end of the park, they sat down at a near by bench, and just relaxed.

They were now sitting under the big oak tree, now fluttered with white flowers that only spring could conjure up. The afternoon breeze brought up a clean smell of roses and along with it, a cold, but warm breeze. They sky was now a baby blue color, and not a cloud in sight.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Robin?" Starfire said, gazing into the sky.

"Yes, you are." Robin said. Not knowing what he just said. He then blushed profusely at what he said.

"Why thank you Robin, you too are handsome." Starfire replied, putting on one of her 'deep melting' smiles. He only remembers the once she has put on that smile, and that's when he was forced to go on a date with Kitten.

Robin then leaned across the bench and placed a warm and passionate kiss onto Starfire. Then she did the thing that kept her from seeing the true Robin, she went to remove his mask. This movement of her arms caught Robin way off guard. He wanted to resist her from removing his mask, afraid of what might happen if she did, but he just couldn't. he just let her, since she was the only one that he really loved, and truly trusted.

Starfire then reached forward and got hold of one of the corners of his mask, then slowly, started to remove it from his hidden eyes. Robin can now feel the mask being peeled away from his face. He then shut his eyes, for the fact that he hasn't seen _real_ sunlight in years. Starfire then deepened the kiss that she was sharing with Robin. Starfire was now almost done with pulling his mask all the way off until Robin said, "You know that you're going to be the first person ever to see my real eyes in years?"

"Yes I know." And without further a due, she completely removed his mask, revealing his eyes shut. Robin then slowly opened his eyed to the clean and fresh air. Starfire was stunned at the sight right before her eyes. She was now gazing into the real Robin. His eyes were the most beautiful baby blue eyes she has ever seen. The only think that made it so unique was the fact that when she was looking into them, it changed colors when different amounts of light that shinned on them. In the sunlight, she could see the magnificent baby blue color, then in the shadow, it was a dark baby blue with a tint of gray in them.

Just at the sight of them, made Starfire want to melt right into him. She then reluctantly pulled away from his face and just stared at them in awe.

"Robin, why must you hide the most beautiful eyes in the universe?" Starfire asked, pondering.

"Well Star, to tell you the truth, the reason why I keep them hidden so that the enemy cant and wont find out about me, and my true identity. If they did, that would just be the worst." Robin replied, sorrow filled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry boyfriend Robin, I just thought that…"

"What is there to be sorry for? I trust you well enough that I let you remove my mask for me. I never let anyone do this to me. And for that, I thank you. You've shown me the light after all these years." After his most sacred secret revealed, they got ready to head back to the tower.

Back at Titans Tower…

Raven has just fell asleep on Beast Boy's chest, on the couch. They were just making out and was tired out. He just realized that she was shivering quite a bit, and noticed her cloak on the floor, right next to them. He then turned his right hand into a tentacle and reached out and got the cloak. He then turned his arm back to normal and then laid it on top of Raven, as if it were a blanket, and then went sound asleep…

Cyborg has just gotten back from his trip to the workshop, where he got more parts for his car. He then looked around to see if anyone was around. He then took out his communicator, (his left arm) and called…

"Hey Bumble Bee…"


	4. Transformation and a Few New Emotions

**Transformation and a Few New Emotions**

In the Living Room

The next morning, was very peaceful and…quiet. Its usually never quiet in titans Tower, its always either people cooking, talking, reading, or shouting. But this morning, seems to be out of the ordinary. This morning, however, the living room was only occupied by two known titans, Raven and Beast Boy…

Raven, as usual, was always the one to wake up first in Titans Tower, but was defeated by Beast. Beast Boy woke, up at the brink of sunrise, when the sunlight seeped into the Titan's living room, lighting it all up in a golden yellow color. He opened his eyes slowly, as if his eyes were made of lead. But once he was actually awake and conscious, he noticed that a cloud of purple hair was in his face. He then just realized that Raven was laying on top of him, sleeping peacefully. Just the look on her face made Beast Boy just wana cry. For the first time in his life, he noticed how free Raven looked, when she slept.

Just before Beast Boy was going to get up, he took one last glance at her beautiful face, took into her scent, the one and only scent of Raven, which smelled like the clean nights sky, of lilacs, and of…just Raven. Nothing could every describe her natural scent. He then shifted himself so that he wouldn't disturb her in her state of sleep. Just before he left to make his and Raven's breakfast, he took a quick look at her and kissed her on the lips softly.

"_Hmm…I wonder what I should make for raven today?_" Beast Boy thought to himself. "_Maybe I should make her favorite type of herbal tea…yeah, she'll like that._" Beast Boy then got the pot from the cabinet, filled it up with water, all the way up to the brim of the pot, and turned on the stove. Once the pot started to whistle, he then poured the water into the teapot, and then let it sit there, while the tealeaves gave the water its natural flavor. While that was happening, he then got out a pan, and then started to make his usual tofu eggs, and tofu waffles.

Once he was done cooking up his meal, he put the regular waffles into the oven for Raven. Then got out real eggs and made scrambled eggs. After what seemed like 10 minutes, he set all the food onto the table, poured her tea into her favorite cup, that he gave her, then went over to Raven, who seems to be awake already.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to be awake yet young lady." Beast Boy said, mocking like a mother would.

"Sorry, I woke up because a certain someone kissed me this morning." Raven said, clearing her throat.

"Oh, yeah…hehehe?" Beast Boy responded.

"So, you made breakfast for me?" raven said, looking at the meal that was set before her. "_That's odd, I should be the one making him breakfast this morning, considering the fact that he's turning 18 today…_" Raven thought

"Well yeah, 'cause I thought I should do something for you for once." Beast Boy announced, happily.

"Well, isn't that thoughtful of you B.B.?" Raven said, walking over to him to give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Well, dig in!" this was all Beast Boy said, eating his own food.

"Hey B.B., how did you know how to make my tea? 'Cause its just perfect, like the was I make it." Raven pondered.

"Well, you do it everyday, since you came here, 4 years ago, so I checked on ya a couple of times, then…uh…tried some myself…" Beast Boy admitted. "And come to think of it, it tastes really good, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Why, thank you Beast Boy. I didn't know you were so observant." Raven replied, sounding flattered. "Also, I've been wanting to ask you, can I try some of that tofu stuff you eat everyday?"

"Sure!" Beast Boy replied, handing over some tofu eggs. She then slipped it into her mouth, and then swallowed it, noticing that it went down with ease.

"Hmm…hey! This isn't half bad. As matter of fact, its really good." Replied Raven, astounded of what she just ate. And without further a due, they ate their breakfast, and when they finished, Robin and Starfire came walking in, both holding hands.

"Good morning Raven, Beast Boy." Came Starfire's jumpy voice.

"Hey Ro…Star?" Beast Boy and Raven replied, without thinking that Starfire spoke. "Hey, where'd you learn to speak like regular humans?" Beast Boy retorted.

"Well, Robin gave me the grammar lessons." Starfire said happily.

"Well, anyways, me and B.B. decided that we're going to the mall." Raven said, out of the blue.

"We di…owe! Oh, yeah, we did, so we'll se you guys later." Beast Boy said, rubbing his shins. And with that, they both put their dishes away and went out the door.

"Uh, ok, me and Star are going to the park soon. So talk to you guys later." Robin yelled towards B.B. and Rae.

"What was all that about?" Beast Boy asked Raven, as they entered Jump Mall.

"Well, I just wana get out of the tower for once. And I wana show you something…" Raven said

"Uh…ok…but where are we…ah!" Beast Boy screamed as Raven dragged him to the middle of the mall. "What are we doing here…wow!" Beast Boy said, gazing at the sight before him. He was now staring at the newest model from Harley Davidson's Mopeds. Raven then dragged Beast Boy forward, to where the person who was "selling" the moped.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The man said.

"Yes, I'm Raven and…"

"Ah! Yes, Raven, your order is right here…" The man said pulling out a big box, out from underneath the stage. "Here you go ma'am, the last one we got."

"Buh buh buh but but…" Was all Beast Boy could say at the moment. "Who's that for?" Beast Boy thought, trying to figure it our for himself…

"Duh! Beast Boy! Wake up and smell the burning tires! Its for you!" Raven announced, shoving the moped into his hands. "Happy Birthday B.B.!" Raven screamed. Then out of nowhere, people, on the balconies, on each floor, popped out. They screamed, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Beast Boy!" then they all dropped confetti and made noises with their party toys.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" Beast Boy then turned around and then was kissed by Raven. "Happy Birthday Beast Boy." Then they both broke away, and then was approached by a huge cake! It said, "Happy 18th Birthday B.B." Then they heard a d.j. turn on some music, and Raven and Beast Boy, and all the citizens of Jump City, started to get their grove on. Then out of nowhere, did Robin and Starfire emerge from the crowd. They all told Beast Boy to take a good look at the d.j. Beast Boy really did take a good look at the d.j., which happened to be Cyborg…with Bumble Bee right next to him…

Four Hours later…

After their huge party, everyone started to depart and went home. B.B. and Rae took a long way home, on B.B.'s new moped! Once they've reached titans tower, they just went straight to Raven's room.

"Now why did you want me to come here again?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well I thought that you might need some time to relax and calm down, so I thought you might enjoy Meditating in Nevermore?" raven asked, hoping that he would say yes.

"Well, since you put it that way, sure." Beast Boy said, putting on one of his temptations smiles.

"_Awe! There's that fang again! I just cant resist that smile…its so…seductive." Raven thought, trying to gain sanity again._ "Ok then…Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Raven chanted. And then they were sent through her magical mirror to her mind. They both landed with an "oof." They got themselves together and then wondered into the now, "happy" look of Raven's mind

"_I think I might've done this…because last time I came here, I remember it being so decimate, so…not a live._" Beast Boy thought. After a few minutes of walking on green grass, they finally came to a quiet spot, where there seemed to be a place for meditation. It was basically a courtyard of stone, each aligned in a certain way, then there was a patch of grass, which seemed softer than the rest, that was laid in the middle of what seemed like an ancient stone. When they reached there, her other emotions came popping out of the ground and started to meditate with her.

But something was different this time. Beast Boy remembered that there used to be at least seven other emotions. But now he was looking at what seemed like 10 or nine emotions. He just disregarded it and then went with Raven to the center of the Meditating Circle.

"Remember what I told you about find your center, this is what I meant. And now, let meditate…" Raven said quietly.

"Ok." And with that, they started chanting her words, and they were al now in a trance.

Two hours later…

"Hey B.B., you can stop now, cause I think you're really relaxed." Raven said noticing that he was about to "fall" asleep.

"Uh, wah?…o ok, sorry." Beast Boy apologized. "Raven I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Well when I first came here, I remember like seven emotions, now I see about 10. why is that?"

"Ahh, well you see…when I experience a new emotion, they are added to my other emotions, and right now, I think I know who they are…" Raven said, watching as three new emotions came forward.

"Hello Raven. Beast Boy.." said and anonymous emotion. This emotion wore a whitish pink cloak, and had a heart engraved on her necklace, and her leotard was all white. "If you still don't know me, I'm Love." Love said, looking at Beast Boy.

"Love?" Beast Boy said, sounding astounded.

"Yes, and here are the other emotions that you probably never meet before…This is Lust." She said, Lust was wearing a light orange cloak with a pink leotard, and had a emblem of what looked like 2 hearts, coming together.

"Hey Beast Boy." Lust said in a very seductive voice.

"_Beast Boy! Resist, even though its an emotion named Lust, she's still Raven but you know that Raven wouldn't like it if I…_"

"And this is Flirty" Love said. Flirty was wearing a light purple cloak, with a dark purple leotard. She also had a necklace that had an arrow through it.

"Wow, Flirty. Huh Rae?" Beast Boy said, eyeing her.

"Ah, well, yeah." She said smiling weakly and blushing.

"Raven, we have something that we would like to give to you." Lust said, holding Raven's hand. They were now holding hands together, Love, Lust, Flirty, and Raven, and was starting to glow. Raven then was surrounded by a white light, then the white energy started to disappear. Beast Boy was now looking at the new Raven before him.

Raven, usually wears a dark blue cloak and a black leotard. But now, she was transformed. She was now wearing a white leotard and a white cloak. And now, when she used her powers, they were light blue.

"_Wow! What a transformation…she looks totally different…she looks so…beautiful…so…so…I don't t know how to explain it. Just magnificent…they did a good job, hey what did you exspect…it came from Love, Lust and Flirty. It so does look Lovely, it shows that people start to gain Lust in their eyes and blood, and come to think of it, it brings out her eyes._" Beast Boy thought, staring at his "new" girlfriend.

"Wow!"

"Thanks." Love, Lust and Flirty said at once.

"Well, I think its about time for dinner? Huh?" Raven said, looking at how Beast Boy was staring at her.

"Uh, wah? Oh, yeah…lets go then." Beast Boy said.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Raven chanted. And then, they both exited from Ravens mind and went to dinner.


End file.
